Chess
by Some-H
Summary: Chess is hard to play when you are against a genius… who happens to be pretty as well.


_Chess is hard to play when you are against a genius…who happens to be pretty as well. _

"I warn you Artemis, I am very good at this game."

Minerva Parazido smiled tauntingly at him. She sat across from him, her arms crossed in a business-like fashion. Her bright eyes studied him, as if she was planning the prefect way to destroy Artemis Fowl.

And even in the dim light provided by the fire, and with half of his face covered by shadows, she could still his award-winning smug smile. "Hardly just a game, Ms. Parazido, but we'll see."

He set up the board, gently taking out the pieces. Half of them were blood red, valiant, and shining. They were, personally, Artemis' favorite. The other half were white, flawless, and simple. The pieces were made of pure marble, and made with care. Artemis treated them delicately and probably even love; he once shouted at his unsuspecting brothers when they dropped the whole set. Not exactly a family heirloom, his father was not the one for chess, but his grandfather was a champion.

He loved that chess board as a child was love an action figure.

Minerva picked one piece and stared at it with such intensity that Artemis wouldn't be surprised if she made it explode. "Impressive," she mumbled, and organized all of her white pieces. Artemis did the same, but with the red ones.

"Ladies first," Artemis said, giving a not-so-nice smile. The girl across him tilted her head, thinking hard. She moved one of the pieces forth and nodded at Artemis to start. He smirked, as if he decided than she already made a drastic mistake and he was going to win. He gently picked up the middle piece in the first row and moved to ahead.

This continued for a while, moving the first row pieces ahead and ahead. Minerva moved a piece. Artemis moved a piece. Not that exciting.

While Minerva was thinking, tapping her long fingernails on the wooden table, Artemis took the time to study her. Her blond curls fell on her thin, slightly pale face. Her eyes, dark and wise, searched across the chess board. A strange feeling emerged from him, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Not being sure—that would be a first for Artemis.

His observations were interrupted when she gasped, _"Bien!" _and replace his red piece with her white piece. Artemis frowned, but was not discouraged.

"A bit excited, aren't we?" Artemis shot at her.

"Just take your turn." Minerva shot back, sounding irritated. She plucked at one of her golden curls thoughtfully, a habit that she practiced when she was nervous. Artemis noticed this. It was clear that he was challenging her. Artemis leaned back in his chair, smiling. He rubbed his chin, looking at the board. At this rate, he would easily take down her white king. Pity, he thought Minerva would be more of a challenge.

He took his horse and replaced it with one of her pawns. Minerva went back to tapping on the table, and Artemis found himself staring at her again. Her golden curls were shining, even in the dim light. _Golden like the sun's ray…_ Oh god, how utterly disgusting and cliché. What was it with this blasted puberty? What it like this with all teenagers, or just him? Maybe it was worse for him—it was distracting him from bigger and more important things.

Almost absorb by her appearances, Minerva easily took out two of his pieces, smiling superiorly. Artemis' widen his blue eye, obviously surprise. "Oh, not so smug now—aren't we, _Arty?"_

Artemis scowled at his pet name from his mother. Apparently all females that were connected to him in some way were granted the right to call him Arty.

He scowled and picked up a piece, accidentally knocking over hers. Minerva reached out to put it back up, having their fingers brush together. It sent tingle down his spine, a warm, fuzzy feeling in him, and a strange pounding in his ears. Artemis drew his hand away quickly, putting it against his chest, still holding his chess piece.

Minerva frowned, gently touching his other arm. It was like she was doing this on purpose—wasn't it obvious that he did not want to be touched? He wanted to get rid of that strange, but delightful feeling. It didn't feel right, but it felt nice. But so annoying, and it appeared when looking or connecting with the girl (or any girl). "Are you okay, Artemis?"

Something rattled in his brain, and he realized that he was probably looking like a complete fool. "Uh…ahem…yes, I am perfectly fine."

She nodded, not looking so sure.

"Right," He coughed and quickly made his move. The French girl nodded again, looking thoughtful. She plucked one of her tight curls, again, send tingles up his back. He wasn't even paying attention to the game, but was watching the strand of hair bouncing up and down, up and down. It spiraled and shined—interesting really.

Minerva nudged him with her foot, "Artemis?" She said, softly. She had a soft smile painted on her pink lips too, but as if she found him amusing. Artemis frowned, now feeling as if he leg was burning. Also, since when lips were intimidating to him? This enemy, puberty that is, was almost winning.

He nodded distractedly, and made a move without even glancing at the board. If he did, Artemis would probably have a heart attack.

Minerva gave another, _"Tres Bien!" _ And moved her chess piece haughtily. She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. Artemis frowned again, forming lines on his forehead.

He finally moved his gaze down on the board, his jaw dropped. His pieces were on her side. His king, the undefeatable, valiant, blood red was in the hands of Minerva Parazido.

"How--?" Artemis swallowed.

Artemis Fowl never lost. He never lost in the past, and wasn't planning to in the future. When he faced Minerva, he lost terribly—it was almost tragic. Puberty was a powerful force.

He regained his composure, smiling at the pretty little genius before him. Minerva returned the smile, and he realized that her taunting smile was a bit…evil. He reached out a plucked one of those blond curls, _"Brava. _Best out of three?"

* * *

_My first Artemis Fowl fic. I find this one quite amusing, and a bit fun. Though I despise chess--checkers sooo much cooler. -grin- Actually, not really a fan of both. So yeah. Not exactly sure where I stand when it comes to AF ships--so don't assume. =)_

_So... please read and review!_


End file.
